


Don't stop

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, I just couldn't wait, Imane is awesome, M/M, Reunion, Soft Boys, real talk - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Lucas overhears a phone call that finally jumpstarts him into action





	Don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems like Éliott's drawings aren't working and I'm running out of patience ... My heart aches for my boys to get back together, so ... enjoy some senseless, badly explained fluff.

“Éliott Démaury, you are going to talk to that boy NOW! I'm done watching you mope around, just … “

 

Imane stops in front of Lucas, her mouth agape and her eyes wide as if she were seeing a ghost.

 

For a moment, neither of them speaks. Lucas's thoughts are a blurry mess but after a few moments, one realisation makes it to the front of his mind.

 

“So, you know Éliott?” he asks, eyeing Imane suspiciously.

 

Rolling her eyes, Imane throws her hands in the air. “Yes, Lucas, he came to the foyer on the first day,of course I know Éliott.”

 

But Lucas is already shaking his head. “No, you don't talk like that to someone you only met once or even just a few times, Imane. Tell me the truth.”

 

Lucas's tone is more imploring than commanding, and he's surprised to see Imane bite her lower lip, as if she were feeling guilty.

 

“I can't, Lucas. I'm not that kind of friend. Please just… talk to Éliott, okay?”

 

She sounds almost sad now, and that is ...more scary than anything else. Lucas blinks a few times and then clears his throat, his heart suddenly beating a mile a minute.

 

“What… what do you know that I don't?”

 

His voice is all but a whisper now, but Imane still just shakes her head.

 

“Talk to him, Lucas, please.” She turns around and points down the hall. “He's at the Foyer right now, apparently he went looking for you in a fit of courage.”

 

Lucas sighs deeply and closes his eyes for a moment,considering to just walk away. But when his eyes meet Imane's again, she's looking at him with a mix of worry and sadness, almost making him gasp. Up until now, he wasn't even sure Imane could express other emotions than anger and disapproval.

 

“Fine, I'll go! But you and I will talk after,” he says then, walking down the hall without looking away from his biology partner. Imane just shrugs and grins knowingly.

 

“Sure thing, Lucas,now GO.”

 

And then Lucas is standing in front of the Foyer. It's quiet in there- most students have already left or are in the last round of classes. But when Lucas pushes the door open, he sees Éliott standing at the window, his back turned to Lucas.

 

Every fibre in Lucas's body urges him to turn around and run, but he knows Imane will have his head if he chickens out now. And then Éliott turns around and ruins every last chance of Lucas leaving.

 

Éliott's face is wet with tears. Even from a distance, Lucas can see his eyes are bloodshot and puffy, and without even noticing, he moves closer until he can smell Éliott's cologne.

 

Slowly, Éliott raises his head to look at Lucas. It takes all of Lucas's self-restraint to not surge forward and hug him. Éliott looks so broken, so fragile, and although Lucas swore he'd never let Éliott back into his heart, he can't take the sight of this beautiful man crying without at least knowing why.

 

“Imane said you wanted to talk,” Lucas finally whispers, making Éliott stare at him. “I … overheard her yelling at you on the phone,” he adds, and Éliott almost smiles at that.

 

“I…,” Éliott croaks, his voice all scratchy and broken. Clearing his throat, he stands up a little straighter and buries his hands in his pockets.

 

“I'm sorry for just leaving you like that. It was a mistake.”

 

Lucas wants to say he doesn't believe it, that Éliott is just playing him for a joke. But Éliott is holding Lucas's gaze with an intensity that makes Lucas shiver from head to toe.

 

And when he adds: “the worst mistake of my life,” in a whisper, Lucas almost bursts into tears.

 

Somehow, he manages to get a hold of himself and look away from Éliott's piercing eyes. Staring out of the window onto the empty courtyard, he swallows hard before clearing his throat as well.

 

“Why?” is all Lucas gets out, his voice already breaking. He can’t bring himself to look at Éliott, but he hears him take in a shaking breath. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Éliott nervously running a hand through his hair, reminding Lucas of that blissful morning in his bed. Lucas hadn’t been able to stop touching Éliott’s hair then, wondering how in the world someone could have such soft hair along with the most gentle heart in the entire world.

 

“I… I was scared, Lucas,” Éliott whispers, and finally, Lucas turns to look at him again. Éliott has wiped the tears from his cheeks but his expression is even more crestfallen than before.

 

Lucas swallows around a heavy lump in his throat and fights the urge to reach out to take Éliott’s hand in his. His heart is beating so hard against his chest he fears it might jump out at any second, but somehow, he manages to keep a straight face. Holding Éliott’s gaze, he finally says the one thing he hasn’t even admitted to himself, the most painful truth about this entire mess.

 

“You broke my heart,” he whimpers, unable to stop a single tear from escaping his left eye. Éliott lets out a shocked gasp and then his hands are on Lucas’s face. Lucas wants to push him away, but he can’t. On the contrary, he leans into the touch, realising only now how much he’s missed those hands.

 

“I broke my own heart, too,” Éliott murmurs then, his warm breath caressing Lucas’s lips. Lucas shivers from head to toe, his head spinning. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Éliott’s, breathing him in. Whereas a minute ago, he had every intention of telling Éliott to piss the fuck off and leave him alone, he now wishes Éliott would never let him go.

 

And by the time Éliott pleads “Please forgive me,” Lucas already has. He opens his eyes for a second, finding Éliott’s piercing blues fixated on his own, as if he were trying to see into Lucas’s soul.

 

As if that wasn’t enough, Éliott then leans forward to bump their noses together. The innocent, sweet gesture makes the rest of Lucas’s doubts slip away. With the tiniest of nods, he finally gives in.

 

“Okay,” he breathes and the word has hardly left his lips when Éliott already claims them. Lucas’s eyes flutter shut and he sighs into the kiss, instantly realising how much he missed _this_. Élliot’s fingers are on his face and in his hair, and he kisses Lucas gently and urgently at the same time.

 

Lucas’s hands find Éliott’s waist and he pulls him closer until their chests are pressed together. A tear of joy escapes his eye when he feels Éliott’s heart beating against his own, just as frantically, just as incredulously. It makes Lucas wonder how he could ever think Éliott doesn’t care. Éliott holds on to Lucas’s shoulders as if he were drowning and kisses him like he’d been starving.

 

And GOD, if that isn’t an accurate description of how Lucas feels right now. All the stress of being outed, coming out to his friends and having his heart broken have made him forget just how good it felt to be in Éliott’s arms like this. Sure, Éliott has a lot of explaining to do, but if the way he’s kissing Lucas right now is anything to go by, Lucas must at least have misunderstood  something along the line.

 

“I’m so so sorry,” Éliott suddenly murmurs between kisses. “I have to tell you some things.”

 

Lucas moves his head back to look at him. “Yes, you do.” He’s relieved to notice his voice sounds less shaky now.

 

Éliott’s face falls a little, and Lucas can tell he’s absolutely terrified. He wonders what on earth he did to scare Éliott so much. But he instinctively knows that whatever it is, Éliott won’t talk to him about it here, at school, where anyone could walk in on them.

 

So Lucas just smiles softly and folds his hands in Éliott’s neck, pulling him close again. “But for now,” he murmurs and kisses Éliott’s nose, revelling at the gorgeous smile the gesture paints on Éliott’s face. “Don’t stop,” Lucas whispers then, and it’s not like he has to ask twice.

 

Éliott lets out a harsh breath and then crashes their lips together again, his hands still cupping Lucas’s neck.

 

It suddenly feels as if only a day has passed since that blissful Saturday morning in his bed. Lucas surrenders to Éliott’s touch, tilting his head back and letting himself be kissed into oblivion.

 

And while he’s still not sure that whatever Éliott is going to tell him will explain why he broke Lucas the way he did, Lucas finds he doesn’t really care. Right now, all he’s really sure of is that he doesn’t want to lose Éliott again.

  
  
  



End file.
